Catch Up
by clairlz
Summary: Mick and Beth Mostly a big fluff piece. Starts after 12:04 and before Fleur. Hope someone likes it. I had fun writing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Mick/Beth Rated M**

**This was written before Fleur and Sleeping Beauty. A sort of long fluff piece when I get it all posted.**

**Oh, Not mine, Belongs to CBS. Only for Entertainment...Love the show... :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

"All I know is that since I met you I stopped using the word never." Beth raises her hand to his to help him block out the sunrise. Slowly, she continues moving towards him, his eyes are cast down. Is it because he is so ashamed he can't look at her, or is the pain of the sunrise on his face? She gently uses her other hand to caress his face until he looks up at her.

"Mick, I'm not a little girl anymore. I make my own decisions."

The anguish in his eyes is all too apparent. "Beth, it won't work, it can't work. I'm already a monster I'm not going to drag you into this nightmare with me."

Beth studies his face. "All that pain. All I want to do is make you happy. Mick, you may think you're a monster but I know that can't be. How could I…?" She trails off trying to decide if he's ready to hear the words she longs to say to him. She's afraid that he'll send her away if she pushes him farther than he can go. She decides to go in another direction, for now.

Without letting go of his hand she moves off to the shadows and he follows.

Once in the shadows Beth turns and looks back at him. It's hard to read his expressions in this light but maybe that's easier for him. Beth knows he can see her and maybe that's what he needs for now. Maybe for a little while he needs to go back to thinking he can be invisible again. He can lie to himself all he wants but he'll never be invisible to her.

Beth takes his hand and gently places it over her heart. Mick's senses pick up so much. The beat of her heart, the smell of her need for him. He can see her so clearly in the dark.

Mick's breath catches. "It's not bad enough I can hear your heart racing around in the background but now I can feel it, I can feel the blood coursing through you." Mick lets out a low growl. He feels his fangs and knows his eyes are starting to turn. He's glad she can't see him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? You know the desire is there for both of us and this is just making it tougher to endure."

Beth can't see him but she can feel his presence all around her. "I have one thing I'd like you to do for me before I go."

Beth leans into him and she kisses him. "Beth…. No." Mick starts to back away.

"Mick, please do this one thing for me. Please. One kiss."

He stares down into those beautiful blue eyes and he knows he can't say no. She just can't make it easy.

Mick leans down to kisses her. Her lips are soft and warm. He feels her lips part and her tongue darts out to taste him. He feels light headed. Like free falling through the air. She moans into his mouth and he answers her. Beth pours all the love and desire she has for him into this kiss. He feels all the raw emotions both of them are pouring into the kiss and deepens it. Beth runs her tongue slowly back and forth against his fangs. She starts to feel his fangs lengthen and sharpen but she doesn't back off. She needs him to understand that she isn't afraid of him, isn't ashamed of him. Gently she continues the movement. He tries to stop her with his tongue. She wants to make sure he can feel her and taste her. She wants him to remember this kiss whenever he thinks of her. They are both breathing raggedly as they continue this dual with their tongues. Both of them are trying to make the other feel everything they have to offer in this all to short kiss. Gently he nips at her bottom lip. She feels a slight tug and then tastes the blood. He gently sucks at the wound to taste every bit of her. The blood only flows for a minute but it's the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. Mick's hands travel down to her hips and pull her to him. He hugs her tightly. Mick wishes he could hold her like this forever. Finally he reluctantly breaks the kiss. Beth leans her head against his chest. Mick is looking down at her, and then he rests his cheek on the top of her head. Finally she opens her eyes and sees the sun starting to peak around the corner of the building. She lets out a sigh and knows it's time to go.

"Come on Mick. We need to get you off the roof and out of the sun." She takes his hand and they move down to his apartment.

Beth busies herself with her belongings, putting her stuff together to leave. Mick watches her purposeful movements. She's gotten something into that beautiful head of hers. He can see it in her eyes " Please don't do anything crazy. "

She looks back at him with a 'who me' smile.

"If you have to do something crazy, at least wait until dark." The unspoken understanding is that at least then he can protect her. _  
_  
Finally done she turns and looks up at him. She licks her lips and smiles. Mick can see the little nick he left her lip. He wants so much to lean down and run his tongue across it, to feel her, to taste her again.

_How do I tell her I don't ever want her to leave? How can I possibly drag her into this mess? How do I live without her? How can I send her away? _The answer to all of it is he can't.

Mick almost involuntarily reaches out and runs his thumb across her bottom lip. He hears her heart start to race again and he slowly pulls back. He knows she wants him as much as he wants her.

Beth opens the door and turns to Mick. "You can't help me with this."

Mick starts to look worried at that.

"Don't worry. It's nothing crazy. Just something I have to do that is long over due. It's time to break up with Josh."

"Are you sure that is what you want to do? I…..we…can't…. Josh could be your chance at a normal life."

"Doing this isn't about this stuff you and I have or don't have. This is about making things right. Josh is a nice guy and he shouldn't be a safety net. Not for me or anyone else. He shouldn't have to settle for someone who isn't in love with him. It's time to finish things with him so he can move on and find someone who can make him happy. It's the right thing to do."

Mick's wants to smile at the thought of her leaving Josh but then feels guilty because it's one more step away from a normal human life for her. "Beth, be careful when you talk to Josh."

Beth looks questioningly at Mick. "Josh wouldn't do anything rash. Josh never does anything rash." She feels guilty for sounding like she is condemning Josh. "He won't hurt me."

Mick stares off a little in the distance. "I don't know, if I were losing something so precious, I don't know that I would be very cordial about it." Mick gives a little shake to clear his head and realizes he said that out loud. Hopefully it wasn't loud enough for Beth to have heard him.

Beth smiles and turns to leave but she stops. "And Mick just for the record, I'm ready to take this," she waves her hand back and forth between them. "Thing we have anyway you can deal with it for as long as you want me in your life. If all you can manage is to have a working relationship with me and be my friend, fine. That's what we'll do." She reaches up and caresses his cheek. "But understand this. I'm yours and nobody else's from now on." Her voice starts to get husky. "Nobody will ever touch me again but you and I'm yours when ever you want." She drops her hand back to her side and starts to walk away.

Mick spins her back around to him. He cups her face in his hands. "Please Beth, don't do this. Find someone, someone human, to make you happy." Mick grasps for something to explain her reactions. "You're just feeling grateful because I saved your life."

She smiles at him. "Then lets get a room" Mick looks shocked. "I'm serious. Lets go up to your bedroom and get it over with. If you think that this isn't real. That I only feel gratitude or this is some hero worship then lets get going and get it over with. If that's my only motivation, for feeling this way, then we might as well sleep together and let the whole naked desire thing burn it self out. If that's all it's about it won't last anyway. So what's the difference? If all I feel is gratitude then why not let me be your permanent freshie. Sounds like a fair trade. My life for my blood."

Mick grabs her arms and stares into her eyes "Don't ever say that again. Don't ever take yourself so lightly."

Beth smiles sadly. "You know, I've already have found someone to make me happy. I won't push you anymore. I won't make any thing more of this than whatever it is. If you want more, if you want me, you're going to have to make that decision and move in that direction. You already know how I feel. Just don't send me away. I couldn't bear it if you did that. I'm not saying good-bye. I'm never saying good-bye to you again".

Looking up at him with all her love and trust in her eyes she reaches out and touches the side of his face. "I love you and no matter what, I always will." Before Mick can say anything more she turns and walks away.

With a new purpose Beth heads for her car. She has to clean up her life before she can go any farther. Then there is one less complication, one less interruption and one less excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight Mick/Beth Rated M**

**Belongs to CBS, Not mine, Entertainment only...love the show.**

**Chapter 2**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick slowly closes the door behind her. He sits heavily on the couch and stares at the door. How did it get this far? How did he let everything get out of control? He should never have gone to her that night in the park. But then he chides himself _then you would never know what it was like to have her kiss you like she did tonight_. That kiss….how would he ever forget that kiss.

Mick thought about going off towards the freezer in hopes of getting some sleep. He doubts he will have any luck. _She loved him? She loved him?_ Yea, he knew it. He'd known it for a while now. The biggest problem was that he already knows he loves her. He just doesn't know what to do about it. Every time he thinks of a real relationship with Beth, Josef's words ring in his ears. "In the end it will all come down to one of two things. You either watch her die or turn her." Mick isn't sure if he can do either one without going crazy.

He knows from experience he will lay there half the day replaying that kiss and everything about it. All he has to do was think of her, and it will all came rushing back, the smell of her desire, the taste of her blood. That first glint of sunrise shining through her hair. It was bad enough when he thought of her and all he had to go on was a couple small kisses in the parking lot. Now she's made sure that whenever he thinks of her the first thing that will come to mind is how she makes him feel. She's marked him, he will always belong to her. He is sure she wants to make him never able to forget, always wanting more. So help him more is exactly what he wants. He wants to run his hands over her bare skin, he wants to feel and taste every inch of her body. She is going to be the death of him yet.

------------------

Beth sits in her car on the street and stares off in to the distance. She's just experienced the most wonderful kiss imaginable and she wants to take a minute to just sit and feel. She can still feel Mick's arms around her and his lips on hers.

Then there is her declaration of love. She'd done what she had to do. Now she will just let things run their course. She knows Mick well enough to know that he will need time to wrap his mind around what she's done. So, she will let him have it. Beth decides she can't go on in limbo anymore. Even if she and Mick don't manage to bridge the myriad of gaps in their relationship she can't go on with her relationship with Josh anymore. She knows that it's a dead end for both of them. She doesn't really pay any attention to how long she sits there. Finally she comes out of her trance and drives home.

Mick decides that when night comes he'll go see Josef. For now he needs to feed and sleep. He thinks of Beth, of her blood rushing through her body. The little bump of her pulse in her neck….sigh. Nothing is ever going to taste as sweet as she does. Instead of feeding he pours himself a whiskey. It takes a lot to get a vampire drunk but a couple drinks might get him to sleep. Help him turn off his mind.

Mick raises the glass in a mock salute. "To my girl. My Beth. What on earth am I going to do with you?"

---------------------

Josh sits at his desk trying to get some work done. He starts to open the desk drawer again to look at the box, to look in the box. Sure he is nervous but it isn't every day you asked a woman to marry you. He is sure she will like the ring. Josh lets out a sigh of contentment. His life is falling into place. One or two more good breaks and he'll be set. A few more years and he can easily run for Governor.

When he'd returned from his business out of town he found to his horror that his boss, the elected DA had been murdered by one of the family members of that psycho Shepherd. The police were still looking but it didn't look like they were going to be able to charge anyone with it. Then the next shoe dropped when the Mayor had moved Josh from ADA to DA to replace him until the next election. Josh has been trying for a day or so to contact Beth but no one could tell him where she is. He suspects she is with St. John but he will be damned if he will call and ask for her. He is sure that once he asks her to marry him this whole infatuation or whatever it is with the PI will fall by the wayside. Now he can afford the big cars and the big house. Beth won't have to work anymore. They can settle down and have a family. All will be right with the world. They will be the perfect family, the perfect picture. Someday they will live in the governor's mansion, he is sure of it. She will make the perfect partner for his political ambitions. She is smart and beautiful. She has to say yes, she just has to. She can't slip through his grasp. He can't lose her to St. John. This is the answer he is looking for to keep her close.

Beth is tired. When she left Mick she had made up her mind. She had no doubts as to what needs to be done. The problem is all she wants is a hot shower and lots of sleep. She finally gets home and the first thing that greets her are, the lights on her answering machine blinking away. Things have been so chaotic that she'd forgotten to check her messages or email. She sits down at her desk with a sigh and proceeds to take care of the dozens of emails and phone messages. She has several messages from Mo at Buzzwire. She calls but thankfully Mo is out so she just leaves a message. Then there are several from Josh.

Josh has news and really wants to see her. Beth doesn't really want to go through this when she is so tired but thinks she can make a date to have lunch with Josh tomorrow or the next day. So she calls him. First she calls his office then, when there is no answer she tries his cell.

"DA Lindsey speaking." There was some jumbling of the phone and then again. "DA Lindsey, is anyone there?"

She is so shocked when she heard DA Lindsey that she forgot to talk for a minute. "Josh, it's Beth."

"Hi, Beth. Sorry about the phone. I haven't had time to program my new phone and it's driving me crazy."

"So they made you the new DA. You must be thrilled."

"Yea, the Mayor didn't want to leave the job empty so it's an interim job until it's election time."

Beth knows that the next election is a year off. That will give Josh plenty of time to make his mark and convince the people to elect him permanently to the job. She knows he will do it. He is smart, honest and handsome. "Josh I know you'll make the best DA this city has ever had."

"Thanks Beth. It means a lot coming from you."

Beth holds her breath for a minute and plunges ahead. "Josh, could we meet somewhere for lunch? I really need to talk to you."

The line is quiet for so long she thinks he's hung up. "That's a good idea Beth. I need to talk to you also. How about instead of lunch we meet for dinner. It will take me a while to get out of here but we can meet somewhere. How about O'Malley's at 9?"

Beth thinks a minute about O'Malley's. It is almost fitting. It is the place where they went on their first date after they'd met at a political event Beth was covering. Time to close the circle she thinks. It is a quiet, comfortable place down town where they can talk. It is Friday night so there will be enough people in the place that no one will notice them. Mick's words of being careful what she says to Josh come back to her. O'Malley's was certainly public enough that she will be safe. That will make Mick happy.

"Sure, I'll see you then." and Beth hangs up. She doesn't really want to do this but it is pretty good timing. Josh's career is opening up. He'll be so busy he won't even notice she is gone. She looks at the clock and realizes she has plenty of time to get some sleep and get ready to meet Josh and get this whole chapter of her life over with.

One more thing she will do is leave Mick a voice message while he is still sleeping so he will know her plans.  
++++++++++++

Rachel has been Josh's secretary for a couple years. When she heard him humming to himself she smiled. She knows it means that he is very happy. He hasn't done that in a while. It is nice to hear. Things with he and Beth must be back on track.

Rachel turned when she heard Josh closing his office door. He has his brief case in one hand and a small velvet box in the other. Rachel lets out a little gasp and looks up at Josh's smiling eyes. "Want to see?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes. You know there is no way I could turn down a chance to see Beth's engagement ring! Are you going to ask her tonight?"

"I sure am. We're meeting at O'Malley's tonight. It's the first place we ever went out on a date. Good memories."

Rachel thinks the ring is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen and she tells Josh so. She hopes Beth knows how lucky she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight Mick/Beth Rated M**

**Not mine, Belongs to ********CBS, for Entertainment only…..love the show… **

**Chapter 3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick wakes at twilight and feels a bit out of sorts. Sleeping with whiskey in his stomach instead of feeding was a stupid idea. At least he'd gotten some sleep but it had still been restless. It was time to get moving. He was really hungry and he thought he better do something about that right away. Mick has a tall glass of A positive and calls Josef who is in the area and will drop by.

Mick takes a shower and gets dressed. He comes down stairs to find Josef. "I gave you that key so you could get in when I wasn't home. You could at least knock when I'm here."

"Why, you are never doing anything that I might interrupt. Besides, you called me." Mick just grunts at him. "Boy somebody got up on the wrong side of the freezer. What's up with you anyway?"

"Give me a minute. I have to check my messages." Mick stabs at the button on the answering machine.

Beth's disembodied voice comes from the machine. "Mick, hi, well I'm going to see Josh tonight. We're meeting at O'Malley's at 9. I'll call you when it's over so you'll know I'm ok. I love you. Bye."

Josef looks at his friend and shakes his head. "Driving you a little crazy, is she?"

"You have no idea" and Mick proceeds to tell Josef about his earlier conversation with Beth. He tells Josef everything even Beth's comment about being his permanent freshie.

Josef smiles. "You know I like this girl more and more. She's really getting into the spirit of things." Mick looks over at Josef who is smiling like the cat with the canary. "You know if you could learn to share that one we could have a very good time."

Before Josef even knows what's happening Mick has his hand around Josef's throat. Quietly Mick says "Never again, Josef. Not even as a joke." Mick isn't holding on tight; it's just a gentle threat, but a threat nonetheless.

Josef looks over at him. "Yea, yea. I knew I shouldn't do it but I just couldn't help it. Shit Mick, loosen up. You know I wouldn't touch a hair on Blondie's head." Mick moves back to his chair.

Josef thinks about everything that Mick has told him. "This is one very determined woman you have there. You know you really have a problem here in more ways than one."

Mick stares at the ceiling "Tell me about it."

"Mick do you know why, even with my girls so compliant, so willing that I always vamp them just a little?"

"Never gave it much thought. I figured you just liked to play with your food or it was some power trip you had going."

"Hardly" Josef says indignantly. "Power trips against the willing and unwilling are for weaklings. No, Mick it's so that someday they can be returned to the wild unharmed. What you've done to Beth is almost make that impossible."

"Josef what in the hell are you talking about? The wild."

"Mick it's called _Catch and release_. Listen very closely, humans and vamps come in several different varieties but in personal relationships it all comes down to two things. Those that are predators which neither you or I would want to have near us for long. It takes to much energy to keep from killing them. Witness Coralline's demise. She was a predator pure and simple. It's why she turned you without your consent. She wanted you. She had you. It was that simple to her. You think you pursued her and got what you deserved but she lived 400 years and you never knew what hit you. She knew from long experience just which buttons to push so you would think it was your idea. She played you like the sap you were." Mick ruefully nods.

Josef continues. "Then there are the Beth's of the world. Not a predatory bone in her pretty body."

Mick laughs at that. "You've never seen her go after a story she wanted."

Josef lets out a snort. "Wrong my friend. If that were true, by now you and I would be in a lab somewhere with electrodes hooked to who-knows what parts of our anatomy. No, when push comes to shove Beth is going to do the right thing. It's why I've never been afraid of her telling the world about us. She will protect you and by extension the rest of us at all costs."

"Nice non-predatory woman are the ones that you have to watch carefully because they don't take a pound of flesh, like the Corallines, they can seduce you in ways that make you want so much more than is possible. They can break you. Coralline at least left you standing with your sanity intact. You have to keep in mind they are food, nothing more, nothing less. Treat them well and with respect but you don't get emotionally attached to your food."

Mick just slowly shakes his had back and forth. "She's not food."

"No, she's not, at least for you, but because of your actions she certainly could be for someone." Josef hears a growl coming form his friend and this time Josef is ready for him and has Mick by the wrist before he can reach Josef's throat again. "Listen to me. I'm not being cruel or joking. I'm trying to make a point."

Mick moves back over to his chair. "I always vamp my girls a little before I feed. I don't want them to remember much. You know how erotic the whole experience is in the first place. It's better if that's all they remember. Most of the non-predatory types have an innate fear of Vamps. They don't know why or what they should be afraid of but they are. It's what's supposed to help keep them alive. It's that flight response. You've messed Beth's up pretty good over the years and it wouldn't be hard at all for one of us to sneak up on her blind side and use her as nothing more than a beautiful snack tray. She's not afraid of Vampires like she should be."

"So what am I going to do?"

"Well, there are some options, none of which you're going to like. You could spend the rest of her life checking up on her like you've done for the last 22 years and chase away any Vamps that gets within spitting distance but that would pretty much drive you over the edge. Trying to stay just out of reach again would be tough. I don't think she's going to let you go back to being invisible and I don't think you could stand it."

Josef gets up and starts pacing. "You could vamp her into forgetting you ever existed but that might not take all the way and if it doesn't she would always have this itch in the back of her mind and that could drive her mad. As forceful as that girls personality is, this is probably a bad idea unless it's absolutely necessary for her survival."

"You could be very careful, and make her your lover for as long as she lives. Of course you'd have to live with her death at some point but at least until then you would have a good life."

Mick looks a little surprised at Josef's words.

Josef gives his friend a sad smile. "I said it wasn't advisable I didn't say it was impossible. Shit, Mick you think in 400 years I haven't been in your shoes at least once? And no you don't get to ask any questions about that."

Josef lets out a ragged breath. "Last but not least you could make her your lover and when the time comes and she asks you to turn her, you could go ahead and do it. In order for that to work though, for that to be a happy occurrence for both of you, you have to learn to live with what you are. If you keep talking about yourself as a monster then you can't turn her because then you'll see her as a monster and all will be lost. If you could do that one thing, you could have an eternity together."

"One of the last two is preferable in most respects. The fact is that once the two of you are lovers no vamp would go near her. She'd easily be identifiable as property." Josef holds up his hands before Mick can register his objections to the term property. "I know, I know but you know how most vamps think about humans. Anyway, one whiff of her and she'd safe from our kind. Knowing how this thing is with Blondie is I don't see much down side with either of those last two options."

Mick closes his eyes and lays his head back in the chair. "Thanks Josef. I guess I just needed to hear it."

Josef lets himself out.

Mick grabs his coat and heads for the door. He needs to go somewhere, anywhere, he needs to get out and try and think. He just starts driving and doesn't even pay attention to where he's going. He just drives.

Beth sees that it's time. She leaves for O'Malley's. For once the traffic is light. She gets to the parking garage early so she just sits for a minute and thinks of Mick. She tries to shake him out of her head. It's not fair to be thinking of Mick while she's meeting Josh, even to say good-bye. She hears a car approach. She watches as Josh gets out of a brand new black Escalade. She gets out to meet him. "New SUV? I didn't think you liked big vehicles like this."

Josh smiles and leans over to kiss her. She turns her head and he ends up kissing her cheek.

From the shadows Mick smiles at her quick movement. He feels guilty that he's watching them. He couldn't help it. He has to be here to ensure her safety as he's always done.

He didn't know this would happen when he left the apartment. He just ended up here waiting for her. He knew she would park at the top of the garage so she could look out over the city. Josh knows it too. Mick's car is sitting in the darkest part of the garage so no one can see the distinct Mercedes.

Josh starts telling her about his new SUV. He's so pleased with it he's hardly paying any attention to her.

Beth stops, gives her head a little shake and quickly looks over her shoulder. She looks into the dark, straight at Mick and sticks her tongue out at him and quickly turns back to listen to Josh. Mick's mouth drops open. She knows he's there but how…he can't explain it. Beth goes back to listening and nodding to Josh's description of the SUV.

Josh goes over and puts his hand on Beth's back to try and steer her to the elevator. Mick glowers from the dark at Josh touching his woman. He can't help it; he's getting more possessive by the hour.

Josh and Beth are seated right away in a quiet corner. They order drinks and decide to wait on the dinner order so they can talk.

Mick sits at the bar in the next room. When he sees their waiter he takes him aside and gives him a very large tip to come get him if things seem to be going badly. The waiter smiles down at the money. "No problem sir, he will keep an eye on them and report if anyone gets out of line." Mick settles in and waits.

Beth has a bad feeling. Josh seems off. He's too happy, to up. Josh reaches across and touches her face. Beth feels guilty and looks down at her hands in her lap. Instantly Josh pulls back. He stops smiling and watches her. Tears are sliding down her face. She's not happy to see him, not happy to be with him. The ring in his pocket feels like a dead weight. Josh slugs down his drink.

The waiter sees the way they are looking at each other and goes over to see if things are going bad. When he gets close to the table, he hears the man saying something through clenched teeth about "that damn St. John," He realizes it's about to get ugly. The waiter makes a detour and heads for the bar. "Mr. St. John?" Mick looks at him wondering how he knows his name. "If your St. John it's about to go bad in there and they seem to be fighting about you."

"Shit" Mick looks through the swinging door between the bar and the restaurant. He doesn't want Josh to see him. He knows that will only inflame the problem but he can't let Josh hurt Beth. He sees Beth with her hands in her lap and her shoulders shaking. She's crying. That bastard is making her cry. At that moment Mick thinks he may kill Josh Lindsey.

Mick calls Josh's office gets his answering service. He leaves a message ostensibly from the Mayor wanting Josh to meet him in Josh's office right away. Mick bets no matter how much Beth means to Josh his job means more and he'll leave. Josh's phone rings. He listens and stands up and throws his napkin down and heads for the door.

Mick watches and when he's sure Josh is gone he walks over to Beth. He kneels down next to her. He reaches over and runs the back of his hand across her cheek and tries to dry her tears. She looks over at him and whispers to her. "It will be ok Lets get you out of here." She looks at him with tears in her eyes. Mick stands and gently gets Beth to stand beside him and he puts a protective arm around her. Mick signals the waiter to come over. Mick hands him another tip and says "Thanks."

The waiter watches them leaves. He thinks about the woman who has two such gorgeous men fighting over her and wishes again he had that kind of luck. Hell, he thinks, all the good ones are already committed to someone or straight. Women have all the luck.

They get in the elevator and she starts to shake. "I'm so cold. My coat is in my car. Can we get it?"

Mick takes off his coat and puts it around her shoulders. She snuggles into his oversized coat and wraps it around her. It smells of Mick's cologne and she starts to feel a little better. "Beth, I want you to leave your car behind tonight. I'll drive you wherever you want to go. I don't think you should be driving while you're this upset."

Beth shrugs. "I can drive. I'll be ok. Just walk me to my car."

"If your sure. I'm going to follow you home. It will make me feel better to know you've made it in the door. Deal?"

"Deal."

Mick remembers that Josh was parked up on the roof by Beth's car. Mick hopes Josh is gone. Mick pushes the button for the parking garage roof.

Beth starts to speak very softly. "I hurt him. I really hurt him. He was going to ask me to marry him." She shakes her head slowly. "How could it all be so out of focus. How could he want to marry me when all I want is to leave him? He threatened you. He said he would get even with you for taking what was his. He said he wanted me to quite my job, stay home and have kids. Did he ever know me? How did I end up with someone who knew so little about what was important to me? Was it ever about what I wanted or needed?"

The doors open and there is Josh standing in front of the doors furiously punching the elevator button. He looks up and sees the two of them and the anger wells up like a sickness from his gut. He feels so betrayed, so humiliated. She couldn't even do this without St. John waiting in the wings for her.

Mick gets out of the elevator and puts himself between Beth and Josh. Josh lets out a strangled yell and takes a swing at Mick. Mick figures he has at least one coming so he lets Josh tag him. It will hurt a bit but maybe it will quell Josh's anger. It will probably hurt Josh's hand more than Mick's jaw.

Beth peaks out from behind Mick. Josh sees her and tries to take a step around Mick to get to Beth. Mick puts a restraining hand on Josh's chest. "Josh you can say or do whatever to me but I'm telling you right now, you don't get near Beth, ever again."

Josh takes another swing at Mick but this one Mick dodges easily and the momentum staggers Josh back away from them.

Josh is in so much pain. His need to make them hurt as much as he does. The anger outweighs his common sense. He doesn't stop to listen to the dead tone in Mick's voice. He doesn't stop to look at Mick's eyes to know that the urge to kill him is back. Beth knows though, she can sense her man is about to strike and that can't happen. It would give Josh the excuse to use the law to get even with Mick. Under no circumstances can Mick be stuck in a jail cell. He'd never survive.

Beth grabs Mick's arm. He looks down at her and sees her shake her head no. "Mick, you need to let me finish this. I need to finish what I started." He watches her straighten up. She hands Mick back his coat and she walks over to Josh. He stands in front of her, his shoulders sagging and stares down at his shoes. Beth is speaking very quietly to him, trying to soften the blow, trying to get him see this is best for both of them. Josh slowly nods and walks away to the edge of the roof. Beth is suddenly scared he's going to do something terribly stupid. Mick braces himself to get to Josh if he looks like he's going to jump the barrier. Josh stops short takes the ring out of his pocket and throws it over the wall. He turns and goes to his car, gets in and leaves.

Beth's knees start to buckle. All that adrenalin starts to hit and she starts to feel dizzy and shake. Mick wraps his coat around her again and. easily picks her up in his arms. No way she drives tonight.

Mick gently slides her into the passenger seat of his car.

She stares out the window and the tears start to fall again. He needs to get her home. He gets the car in gear and starts for her place. He hears a small, quiet voice coming from the dark. "Can I please sleep on your couch tonight? I promise to be good. I won't be any trouble. I promise."

She sounds so small and far away it hurts him to hear her sound so sad. "Of course. Anything you want."


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight Mick/Beth Rated M**

**Not mine, Belongs to CBS, for Entertainment only…..love the show… J**

**Chapter 4**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick carries her into the apartment and lays her down on the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a blanket and one of your shirts." He sees a small smile on her face.

Mick comes back with the requested items. Beth smiles and heads for the bathroom to change. She stops when she gets to the door and sees the shower. The memory of standing under the water with Mick behind her comes flooding back and makes her a little dizzy.

Mick can hear Beth's heartbeat hammering away upstairs. He's afraid she's found the freezer or worse. He heads up to see what's going on. He finds her leaning against the bathroom door staring at the shower. The shirt she was carrying lying on the floor at her feet. He whispers in her ear. "Anything I can get you?" Beth feels his breath on her neck and a shiver runs through her. She turns to him looking a little confused but before she can speak he hands her back his shirt and he's gone.

Well, at least he knows what's going on with her heart rate. He had the same reaction the first 10 times he had to go in there and stare at that shower, never mind using the damn thing.

Beth finally comes out of her daze and starts to change. When she goes to put on his shirt she notices it's not the same one she wore before. This one is made of a different material that hugs her body and shows all of it. Beth looks in the mirror and laughs to herself. This should be interesting.

Beth watches Mick as she comes down the stairs. She sees the shirt is having the desired effect. His eyes are deep and dark. He's following her every movement.

Mick sees her and stops breathing. He makes a mental note to himself to make sure she wears that shirt often. Nice choice St. John. He can't take his eyes off her. All soft smooth legs running up to a curve-hugging shirt. Mick's lets out a long sigh and mentally kicks himself to get moving. Later….oh yea, later. He finally remembers to start breathing again.

"You know, I do have a bedroom upstairs that I'm not using. You don't have to sleep on the couch. The bed would probably be much more comfortable."

"Not like this. I don't want to sleep in a bed around here until I'm not going to be in it alone." She looks up at him with a small smile.

Mick looks down on her and sees that beautiful smile. He can't help but reach out to her. He made his decision about their relationship earlier with Josef's help but now is not the time to go into that. They need to talk about so many things before they proceed down that path. He touches her cheek and she leans into his hand. Her skin is so soft, so warm. Mick sits down next to her on the couch. He gathers her up in his arms. He wants her so bad and knows the feelings are the same for her.

Beth remembers the last conversation they had about their relationship. Something has changed but she can sense that he still is holding some reservations. Beth decides that they are getting closer to a resolution but she's pushed things about as far as she is going to. He has to make that final move because he wants the relationship to be something else, something more for both of them.

She feels so safe, so loved. She's content for the time being to spend the night sleeping in his arms. After a little while Mick hears her breathing even out and her pulse slow down. She's finally asleep. Mick moves a little to get in a better angle so he can hold her and watch her at the same time. Watching her sleep, he feels so at peace for the first time in a very long time.

Mick doesn't have to look over at the clock to know that he has a couple more hours until the dawn comes. He could use a good days sleep and he feels like for the fist time in the last 50 years he might actually get one.

He is almost willing to thank Coralline for making him a Vampire at this point. Without her intervention he would never be who he is and be in this place and find this beautiful woman sleeping in his arms. Mick realizes you can regret your past but your past is what makes you who you are in the present. If not for Coralline he wouldn't be here at all to experience all the love Beth has to offer.

Beth starts to stir in his arms. He gently leans over and brushes his lips across hers. She's in that in-between state, not quite awake but not asleep. She arches her back to him and moans his name. He inhales her scent. Even in her semi-conscience state she wants him and longs for him. Mick closes his eyes and tries not to respond. He wants her more than anything but he knows that he wants full disclosure before they become lovers. He's known for a long time that she loves him and he's always know that he loves her but she has to be aware of what it really is like to love a Vampire before he takes her into his bed. It is so important for this to be what they both want. He's so afraid that she will wake up and realize that it was all a mistake. He couldn't take it if she regretted loving him. It would kill him. Josef is right. At least Coralline left him standing with his sanity. If he loses Beth he won't be able to say the same.

Beth continues to stir and Mick senses that she's awake. Her eyes flutter open. She sees Mick watching her "Now this is how I'd like to wake up every day. Looking into your eyes."

Mick smiles down at her. "My love, you just may get the chance." Before Beth can speak Mick puts a finger to her lips to quiet her. "I really need to feed and sleep. If you have to go to work, fine" Mick gives her a mock stern look. "But please return to me at twilight."

Beth can see the deep desire in Mick's eyes. She takes a long shaky breath. "Now just how the hell do you expect me to get any thing done after that? All I'm going to do is sit at my desk in a daze. No Fair!"

Mick laughs. "Get use to it. I plan to keep you in a daze for quite some time."

Beth tries to put her arms around his neck but he's moved beyond her reach before she can do anything. "Hey!"

Mick smiles down at her. "I am, what I am, and I'm yours." Then he laughs "but not right now." And skirts out of her range. "Come on. Get up. Go to work. Let me sleep. I'm going to need my energy later."

"I can't believe you said that. I want you so much and I am going to make you pay for that buster" She pointedly looks him over from head to toe. "You better be able to back that up."

Mick just keeps smiling. "You have no idea." Mick stops and looks deeply into Beth's eyes. "Seriously I…we," he amends, "need to sit down and talk about a lot of different things. I really need you to understand it all. I want you in my life all the way and in order for that to happen you have to understand so many things I haven't told you. Do you think you are ready?"

"You mean everything to me. I've been ready for a long time. I've just been waiting for you to catch up."

Mick walks over to his desk and fishes out an electronic key like the one he gave Josef and hands it to Beth. "This is yours. Use it whenever you like. The only thing is, Josef also has one and as much as I trust him, I would rather you not be here if he's here and I'm not, at least for a little while. On occasion Josef shows up when I'm not and waits for me. I need to have a chat with Josef."

"Mick, don't, if you trust Josef, that's good enough for me. I don't want things to be different just because of me. I want to fit into your life seamlessly. I shouldn't make a ripple."

"Lady, you made a ripple a long time ago. It just took a long time for the ripple to hit the shore. I'll see you tonight." And with that Mick turns and heads upstairs.

Beth watches him go. She can't help but think how incredible he looks in jeans. She smiles at the thought of how happy she is. She wonders if she should follow him. She remembers what he said about telling her everything and decides maybe she better wait. She laughs to herself. Finally, he's come to his senses. It's about time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight Mick/Beth Rated M**

**Not mine, Belongs to CBS, for Entertainment only…..love the show… J**

**Chapter 5**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beth takes a cab to her car. Much as she wanted to go upstairs and wake Mick she is afraid she'd never get to her car if she did and she really did need to get back to life now the danger from Shepherd and his deranged family is gone.

Beth gets to her apartment and the door is ajar. She can hear someone moving around inside. Gently she pushes the door open just a tiny bit and there is Josh standing over a box of his stuff. Beth suppresses a groan. She certainly doesn't need a repeat of last night again this morning. She tip toes back down the hall hopping Josh doesn't hear her.

Beth decides that she'll go to work and give Josh some time to get out of her apartment.

When Beth gets to work Mo gives her a questioning look and points to her desk. Beth walks over and sees a box full of her stuff from Josh's place. On top is a file folder with a note attached. She reads it.

**Beth,**

**Hope you and St. John are just happy as hell. I know it won't change your mind about your PI but you just might want do a little investigating of your own. Here's one last present, it will give you a place to start. I'll be at your place this morning picking up my stuff. I'd rather not see you. Josh**

Beth flips open the file. It's full of surveillance photos of Mick. She goes through the stack of pictures and sees photos of herself and Mick, Mick and Josef and Josef and Coralline. Beth looks down at the date stamps for the pictures and realizes the ones of Coralline and Josef were taken at least 2 weeks before she showed up at the fire. It seems that Josef has some things to explain.

Damn that Josh is all she can think. He must not have found anything incriminating or he would of acted on it. The more Beth thinks about it the madder she gets. She wants to go back to her apartment and see if Josh is still there to confront him. She's afraid though that if she does that it will give him the idea that he's on the right track and keep up the investigation. She's under no illusion that this is the only copy of the file. She needs to sit down and show this to Mick. Maybe the real problem isn't that Mick is a danger to her but that she's a danger to Mick. They need to find a way to get Josh off this track.

Beth sits down to get some work down but her mind keeps wondering back to Mick. Finally she decides that if he's good and gets this final story about Shepherd and his family written and taped she can get the heck out of here and back to Mick so she digs into get her work done with the promise of Mick in the back of her mind. She smiles. Now that's incentive.

----------------------

Rachel doesn't hear Josh coming down the hall to his office until he's almost past her. She looks up to ask when the wedding is and he breezes past her and slams his office door. Rachel shakes her head. Her opinion of Beth's smarts drops considerably. What an idiot. Rachel sighs, she wishes Josh would notice her. She would never treat him that way. Rachel starts to daydream about what a good husband and father Josh would make.

Josh looks down at his desk to see what he has lined up for the day. Work is the only thing he can think that will keep his mind off Beth. He feels as though there is emptiness inside him without her. He can't help but think back and go over the last year and tries to pin point the time that things started to go off track. He wants to blame St. John but realizes that if he and Beth were as solid as he suspects she is with Mick he would have never have been able to get between them. He sighs. Better now than later. A divorce would mess up his long-term plans. He needed to find a woman that would share his goals. He remembered the look of horror on Beth's face last night when he had said that he wanted her to stop working and stay home and have babies. He wonders if he was so attracted to her that he read in the feelings he wanted her to have and never really knew her or understood her at all. He would be much more careful next time.

Josh shakes himself out of his mental wonderings and starts going through his files to see what's on tap. He opens the top file and out spills all the surveillance photos of St. John. He puts it aside for now. He wonders if Beth will follow through. She might be able to find things out that the police don't have access to. He knows in his gut that there is something not quite right about the PI but he could never find out what it was. Chances are though she's going to take the file straight to St. John. One thing he does know about Beth, is that she's pretty straight forward about her dealings with people. Once her allegiance changed to Mick it's not going to change by anything Josh presented her. That is one very stubborn woman.

He realizes that the only reason that she waited so long to break up with him is that on some level she was torn and didn't know what to do. He doubts that she'd slept with Mick Once she figured out what she felt she'd wanted to meet him to break up and unfortunately he'd wanted to marry her. Josh was starting to feel relieved. What a bullet they had both dodged. This whole chapter of his life was ending painfully but he was starting to feel like he might get past it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight Mick/Beth Rated M**

**Not mine, Belongs to CBS, for Entertainment only…..love the show… J**

**Chapter 6**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beth finally got her copy ready for her broadcast. Mo looked it over suggested a few changes and they breezed through the taping. It was getting late and she still hadn't been home. She'd like to make sure Josh had left his key behind when he was getting his stuff out.

Beth finally gets to her apartment and the door is ajar. She can't believe Josh is still there. She starts to get mad, thinking he's left the door open so anyone can wonder in. She doesn't hear anything so she walks right in, realizing to late that she's not alone.

Sitting on her couch is Josef. "So, Josef, knock much? Didn't find the file did you?"

He smiles but she notices the smile doesn't get all the way to his eyes. She wonders if he is just trying to frighten her. He listens for her heartbeat and realizes she's not in the least afraid. He must be losing his touch. "Oh, I knocked. No one answered. I was sure you'd want me to let myself in and no I didn't find it."

Beth watches him for a minute and realizes she's in no danger from Josef. Sure he could kill her if he wanted but he'd be signing his own death warrant. As long as Mick has a breath in his body she's more than safe from Josef. She walks over and sits across from him. "Ok, Josef, what do you want?"

"I want the file you got from Lindsey this morning." He gives her his best menacing look and she laughs. Josef stares at her for a minute and says "Please." He gives her his most charming smile. If scaring her wasn't working maybe appealing to that "girl who does the right thing" impulse of hers will get her to do what he wants. He just has to show her that the right thing is what he wants. "Come on Beth. You don't want to show that to Mick."

Beth starts to realize someone in the Buzzwire office is either on Josef's payroll or a Vampire. It has to be one or the other. The file has existed in Josh's office for a while now and Josef apparently had no clue it existed until it was left on her desk. Beth starts doing mental calculations to try and figure out who it could be. It comes to her in a flash. "So, how long has Steve been a Vampire?

Josef is taken back by her quick calculations. He sighs. "He's about the same age as Mick." She'll have to ask Mick why he never said anything.

"Come on Beth. At least let me edit it before you show it to Mick."

Beth shakes her head. "No. I was going to give you a heads up so you could be prepared to explain yourself but you've got that now. He sees the file tonight. Mick has a right to know you were plotting against him. Oh, and your right I'm not afraid of you and as cute as the boyish charm thing is, it doesn't really work on a woman deeply in love with someone else."

"You know I could make you forget you ever saw the file."

Beth thinks about that for a minute "I don't think so. If you could do that and get away with it you'd of just done it and bypassed this discussion all together. I think that if you did that Mick would be able to tell and he would really be out for your hide. I'm sure you could do it but not without getting caught."

"Damn" Josef swears under his breath. "I wasn't plotting against him. I would never…. This exactly what I'm afraid of, that he will think the same thing. I don't have many people I can count on when it hits the fan. Good friends are hard to find. For all Mick's moral failings and I mean that he has to many morals, he is a good friend. I've had about 3 in the last 400 years."

Beth looks at him questioningly. "400 years? I had no idea you were that old. Look Mick and I are just getting things on the right track and I'm not going to compound your treachery by lying to him now. Not for you or anyone else."

"You're just pissed because it involves Coraline."

Beth narrows her eyes at him. "Your damn right I am. You know what that bitch did to him and what she did to me and you conspired with her against him. How long have you known she was alive? Have you been in on it all along and only drug her into it when you were afraid that Mick's feelings for me were not just going to go away? I know how you feel about the whole vampire/human thing."

"Your right. I was not in favor of the two of you in the beginning but I did not bring Coraline back to make a mess of things. She did that all on her own. The first I knew she was alive was when she showed up at my office, the same day that photo of the two of us was taken. Even then I was sure she was Morgan and not Coraline. Can you at least let me go with you so I can explain when he sees them instead of having him stew about it until he's in a rage?"

Beth looks down as her phone rings. "It's Mick. He's going to want to know why I'm late. Josef this was suppose to be a special time for us. Dragging you along is not what I had in mind."

"You're the one who won't edit the file."

Beth answers her phone. "Hi, there."

"Hi, yourself. I thought you would be here when I woke up? Did you, did you change your mind?"

Beth hates that he sounds unsure of her. "No, you don't have to worry about that. I can't wait to see you. Miss you terribly."

Beth glances at Josef who is making gagging motions. She glares back at him.

"Look something has come up that can't be put off. I'll be over but I'm bringing a large 400 year old blond problem with me," Beth smiles into the phone "Unfortunately your going to have to put your pants back on."

Mick realizes she's talking about Josef and sighs. "What has he done now?"

"Nothing your going to like but that could actually be the least of the problems the information I have presents."

Josef and Beth get off the elevator at Mick's apartment. Both of them are digging into pockets for keys each of them not realizing the other has one out. Before either of them can push the button Mick opens the door and laughs. He can't help it they are both standing in front of the door pointing their keys at the door but glaring at each other instead of pushing the button. "I could shut the door a couple times and you could both take turns opening it." He's still laughing at them. The keys disappear into pockets and they both give him the 'what are you going on about' look.

Beth turns to Josef and sticks her tongue out at him. Mick sees it and says "Hey now, no tongue unless it's pointed in my direction. Speaking of which how did you know I was in the dark at the parking garage the other night."

Beth smiles at the warm feeling. "I felt safe. Sure tip off your behind me somewhere. Plus I could sort of feel your presence, if that makes any sense" Mick shakes his head in wonderment.

Josef has gone over to the bookcase and he's a little to intent on studying Mick's records. Mick looks over at Beth. "Where'd you find him?"

"Well, when I came home this afternoon he was sitting on my couch." Mick's eyes narrow and Josef realizes this whole relationship has taken a turn since he's seen Mick last and Mick is even more territorial than he was before if that is possible.

Josef sees that if this isn't done right he could be in real trouble. He might be able to take Mick in a normal fight. If nothing else, Mick would be is own worst enemy in that he wouldn't really want to kill Josef but a territorial, over amped vampire egged on by a hormone laden lover could enrage Mick to not really giving a damn who ends up dead. Never mind that the rage could give him the edge he needs to beat the older vampire.

"Did he threaten you?"

Beth watches Josef and starts to feel bad for him. Mick said earlier that he trusted Josef. She decides she better go with that and try and give Josef a real chance to make this right for the two of them. She suspects that Mick needs Josef's friendship as much as Josef needs his. "No, not at all. He was his on his best behavior."

Mick snorts. "Whatever that means."

Josef turns to Beth with some hope that she's not going to completely burn him. "Show him."

Beth takes the file out of her brief case. "I have to give you a little background first."

Mick nods for her to continue. "After I left here this morning I went home and Josh was there. I could hear someone in the apartment and I just peaked a little way to make sure it wasn't a burglar."

Mick looks at her somewhat alarmed. "Don't fret it was only Josh. Anyway, not wanting another conversation like the one last night I snuck out of there before he saw me. Coward, I know but I just wasn't in the mood to spoil my good morning."

They both smile remembering the morning. Good grief he thinks to himself, he'll be so glad when these two get a room and take the edge off the hormones. Finally Josef clears his throat. They both glower at Josef but she continues. "So, I get to work and there is a box of my stuff that Josh left but on top of it is this note and this file. Read the note first and then we'll go through the file together, the three of us." And Beth looks pointedly at Josef.

Mick picks up the note and reads it.

**Beth,**

**Hope you and St. John are just happy as hell. I know it won't change your mind about your PI but you just might want do a little investigating of your own. Here's one last present, it will give you a place to start. I'll be at your place this morning picking up my stuff. I'd rather not see you. Josh**

On the face of it, it doesn't sound good. The three of them sit down around the coffee table. Beth lays out the photos for Mick in the order they are taken. He scans them one at a time. "This isn't good. How far back do these go? He must not have gotten any thing he could use or I'd be in a jail cell by now."

"Agree. He came up empty or we'd know it. They go back a little farther and I'll show those to you in a minute but I want you to remember to keep some perspective."

Beth hands him the last of the photos 3 of which are Coralline and Josef. Mick stares at the photos, Josef and Coralline are standing next to the Ferrari and she is kissing him. Mick wonders what is going on. He scans the date and sits back. "Ok, you want to explain this, since this is apparently why you're reckless enough to be waiting for my girlfriend in her apartment." Beth hears girlfriend and smiles. She thinks it's got a nice ring to it coming from Mick.

Josef hoped like hell Mick wasn't still as territorial about Coralline as he used to be. This thing with Beth was bad enough. "It's not as bad as it looks. She came to me, said her name was Morgan and she was a photographer and wanted to branch out to journalism. She said it would be a big break for her if she could get an interview with me. She ah, came on to me, sort of snuck up on …"

Beth lets out a little laugh. "In other words she told him how wonderful he is and he almost fell for it."

Josef smiled ruefully. "Almost is the operative word here. First off she looked way too much like Coraline, second I couldn't risk that kind of exposure. There is a reason I don't give interviews. The sort of compromising photos, are when I was still trying to figure out if she was Coraline."

Mick stares at the photos for a minute trying to figure out how he feels. He feels nothing about Coraline kissing Josef. That feels so good. She has no more hold on him. The only woman in his heart is sitting across from him. Mick gives her a goofy smile and holds his arms out to her. She hops up and sits on the couch next to him.

Josef rolls his eyes. "For the love of god get a room. Please just get a room!"

Beth giggles and Mick smiles at her. Josef gets up and tries to leave. "So we're good? Great. Call me when you come up for air." and he moves to leave.

Mick makes a growling noise and points for Josef to sit back down.

Shit. Josef thinks. Almost made it. He looks over at Mick and waits for the rest of it.

"What I still don't understand is why you didn't just tell me she'd been to see you when I came to you and told you I'd seen her. In fact why didn't you warm me she was around? You know how I felt when I first saw her? It was like somebody sucker punched me."

"I thought she really wasn't Coralline. I smelled her; I kissed her, no scent, no fangs, no blood lust. I thought she would go away and that would be the end of it. So I never said anything. Then when you saw her I couldn't exactly explain why I hadn't told you about her and I was so sure it wasn't Coraline, and it just got worse from there. Then I find out Josh's been having you and me by extension, followed and what's in the file and I go to see Beth."

Mick growls a bit at Josef, who holds up his hand and says, "yea, yea, I won't do that again."

Beth gives Mick a nudge in the side. He stops and looks at her. "Hey, how come you didn't tell me Steve was a vampire?"

Mick looks at Josef. "Hey she figured it out for herself."

"Well, you don't out someone who doesn't want anyone to know. Most humans have no clue so it's rare that it comes up but we just don't tell humans unless there is a need to know. It wasn't my secret and you didn't have a need to know. I made sure in the beginning you would be safe with Steve and after that it was up to him to tell you or not tell you."

Beth nods. "Ok, I can go with that."

Josef moves around restlessly. "Now are we good?"

Mick thinks for a minute. "Yea, but Josef if anymore disasters from the past come to call please give me a heads up"

Josef nods and waves as he heads out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight Mick/Beth Rated M**

**Not mine, Belongs to CBS, for Entertainment only…..love the show… **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Conclusion

Mick looks over at Beth and smiles. "How would you like to play 20 questions?"

"Really?"

"You get to ask me anything you want and I get to kiss you in exchange."

"Wow. Sounds like a win win to me."

Mick smiles. "Thought it would."

"Ok, let me see. Why do you have an bed upstairs that you're not using?"

"Because I don't sleep in a bed." Mick gently cups her face in his hands and gently kisses her.

"Where do you sleep?"

"In a freezer" Mick starts down her throat. Leaving soft kisses down to her collarbone.

Beth lets out a small gasp. "What's behind the gray door?"

"The freezer" Mick stands her up and steers her in the direction of the stairs. He starts unbuttoning her blouse and kissing his way across her shoulder. The blouse easily slides down her arms and off her. He takes each of her bra straps in his teeth and works them down her arms. Beth arches towards him and moans as they slowly work their way to the stairs.

Beth tries to grab Mick's shirt at the bottom to pull it off him but he grabs her hands and gently moves her to the closest wall and pins them behind her. She looks up at him and his eyes are dark with desire.

He licks and nibbles his way down between her breasts. He unsnaps the clasp in the front of her bra with one hand and it drops away. He licks and nips at her nipples and hears her whimper. "Oh, baby. I need you so bad."

Still pinning her against the wall easily with one gentle hand he undoes the snap and zipper of her pants. He gives them a tug and they drop to the floor she kicks them off. Mick looks down her body and sees how beautiful she is. He puts his hand between her legs and feels how wet she is through her panties.

He lets go of her hands and runs both of his down her sides and kneels in front of her. He grabs her panties and gives a yank and they float to the floor. He grabs her hips and pins her against the wall. Slowly he dips his tongue between her hot lips. She starts moaning and withers against his tongue. He slides a finger in her hot center and she cries out for him. Quickly he stands up and strips off his clothes. He grabs one of her legs and wraps it around his waist. He braces against the wall with his other hand. She can feel his hardness against her. He knows it will only take one movement and he will slide right inside her.

Hoarsely he tells her. "Look at me. Beth, I need you to look at me." He knows his eyes are pools of white crystal and his fangs are extended. He needs to see in her eyes that it doesn't matter. She looks straight at him with nothing but love and desire. He moves quickly and he slides inside her. She gasps. He stays very still so she can get use to the feel of him. Slowly she starts to move against him and he feels her open up to him. He moves his stance a little bit and she feels even more of him inside her. Slowly their rhythm builds. Moving in time together. He can feel her heartbeat. She's very close to the edge. It's an edge he'll gladly follow her over.

She hears the growls and moans coming from him. He wants to sink his fangs in her so badly. He wants to taste all of her but he's still afraid of hurting her. She understands what he wants and why he's afraid of hurting her. She wants this for him. Beth turns her head to open up access to her throat. "Please Mick, it's ok. I'm not afraid."

Mick feels the bloodlust and tries to hold it in check but Beth giving him access to her neck and urging him on is too much. He gently leans in and sinks his teeth into her neck. She tastes so amazing. The euphoria of her giving herself to him so completely makes it all the sweeter. He can hardly believe what is happening. He hears her moaning and feels her insides as she spasms against him.

Beth feels the erotic feel of Mick sucking the blood from her neck. It sends her over the edge as her orgasms come in waves. Rolling over her one after another. Nothing has ever felt this amazing. Then she feels Mick following her over the edge, empting himself into her.

"Yes, like that." She hears him sigh….

Beth smiles to herself and silently agrees…yes, like that. He lets go of her leg and they both sink to the floor.

He's sitting with his back against the wall and she's curled up in front of him. Finally they are both breathing normally again. Despite his best efforts to keep her warm he can sense that she's starting to get cold. He stands up and then picks her up in his arms and heads for the stairs. He carries her up the stairs to the bedroom he has never used until now. He moves the covers aside and they both slide under them. He holds her close. "Warmer?"

"Yes. Hey I never got to ask all my questions?" He can hear the smile in her voice.

"You will my love. You'll have all the time in the world to ask all the questions you want." He looks down at her. "I really do think we need to get every thing out in the open. You do need to have every question answered. I just…. wanted you to much. I hope you don't regret this."

She softly stretches up and kisses him. "Never going to happen. I'll always love you, no matter what. I know you have vampire stuff we need to deal with, I know there are probably things in your past I don't want to know or need to know. We'll get through it all. You just have to believe in us."

"I do. I just had to catch up to you. I love you so much"

She starts to yawn. "Get some sleep." he says "I'll be right here."

End


End file.
